stblackst123fandomcom-20200214-history
Everyday Routine
'''Everyday Routines '''is the first video that wasn't included in the Unusual Troubles series. Plot One day at Suijin, the RED Medic grabbed the Scrumpy from RED Demoman. He suddenly woke up as RED Medic is about to put his Bottle of Scrumpy on the flower pot. The plant bloomed and made medicine. RED Demoman laughed as RED Medic grabbed the medicine. He snapped the medicine and "good stuff" popped out. RED Spy appeared and snort the "good stuff", thanked RED Medic and runs away. American Boot appeared from above, asking RED Medic to turn himself into a foot. The scene afterward turned upside-down and American Boot opened his mouth. Then the RED Medic opened his mouth and transferred the medicine to American Boot. He immediately transformed into a Boot. The screen zoomed out and RED Demoman fell down from above. The next scene was RED Sniper. He saw Miss Pauling and a female RED Scout. He laughed and afterward he unzips his pants. He immediately got stabbed by Death Machine. Death Machine then does a little taunt. RED Sniper wants to know how much blood in his head, then Death Machine agrees, and blood came out of his head. He did a taunt again and Sniper's head flew away from Death Machine's katana. American Boot appeared, but Death Machine threw him away. After being thrown by Death Machine, transforms back to himself with a sword. American Boot challenges him in a fight. He accepts the challenge and jumps from the roof and the battle begins. The two fight each other till Death Machine disarms American Boot and immediately stab him. However, he turns into a wooden target. American Boot reappeared on the other side of the cliff and telling him that he fights like his momma and laughed. Scout grabbed his pistol and shot him. He fell into the cliff and died. Scout laughed afterward. The next scene is RED Heavy looking through his binoculars. He saw American Boot is dead and RED Heavy had his Tactical Anti-Scout Device. The box opened and RED HEavy told the RED Engineer to kill Death Machine. He salutes to RED Heavy and flies to Death Machine. He instantly called Death Machine, he saw RED Engineer with a toolbox. Death Machine laughs and said, "You suck!". The RED Engineer opened the box and another Engineer appeared and Death Machine was confused and saw the RED Engineer from the other side. He did a success, he trapped Death Machine in a toolbox. The BLU Spy appeared and sings "Mr. Snortobeat". As he sings the song, a post appeared and squashed the BLU Spy. The RED Engineer climbed up the post and told RED Heavy that he finished his task. After that RED Demoman began to chop the post. RED Engineer said that he is a drunk son of a bitch. He didn't respond but he only burped. Once the RED Engineer said, "Son, I'm gonna-" Then he said, "-fuck everything!" and instantly tore the post down. The RED Engineer screamed. RED Heavy says no. And said the magic word, "Pooktum-Sheetus" and the post fell on RED Demoman. After that, RED Heavy was riding on a Dispenser and grabbed RED Engineer to an unknown place. The next scene turned to American Boot. The RED Spy laid him down and wept while the RED Medic was reading American Boot's diagnosis. Then once he said, "Soldier is DEAD!", he goes back to life and said, "I am not dead," Then the RED Medic began to silence him and warned him that he must fake death. Then he faked his death and noticed that RED Spy began to put a mailbox on his head. Then the decapitated RED Sniper began to command his abdomen to capture the point. Once he captured the point, the credit plays. Trivia * Archimedes appeared behind RED Medic and RED Demoman at 0:06. *A cow and a battlefield sign appeared on 0:57. Category:Videos